Secrets
by dancemomsmariah
Summary: Kim is a recording artist. People think she is too young but in reality she has written and published over 60 number one hits. She is bullied by Jack. Well she maybe the most famous recording artist in the celebrity world, but in Seaford, she's known as the quiet girl who is too afraid to speak out. But what if she sings it instead?


Chapter 1: Introducing Kim and Jack

Kim's POV:

I love music, it is my life. I have written more then 60 something number one songs. I am one of the most famous person in the recording studio world, but in Seaford, I'm a loser. No one is friends with me.

I've wrote songs with Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, Justin Moore, Hunter Hays, One Direction, Malkamore, and many more. I have my own recording studio in my basement. It has everything you could ever want in it, well if you were me. I have 4 recording spaces, and one of them is for when I'm working on a song, the others are when I'm recording others singing songs I wrote for them.

I only talk to people who I write songs for and know in the singing world. Other than that everyone thinks I'm mute or are really shy. Trust me, I never shut up and am crazy. Just no one knows that except the singers or the famous people who know about me.

The recording space that I use for writing songs has all the buttons and switches on the inside of it, and the others are just regular.

Did I mention my family is REALLY rich? Well don't worry, we aren't snobs and we donate to the Seaford food pantry weekly and always donate to cancer foundations. Well most likely because my brother has cancer. Yeah I know.

His name is Ronan. He's my best friend. Ronan is three and still fighting. His cancer is one of the worst ones, don't ask me. I'm not good with cancer names and everything. I know you're all thinking that I should know that because he is my brother, well I'm sorry. I'm not good in remembering anything unless it is dance choreography or lyrics.

And yes, I dance. At the Abby Lee Dance Company. Which I learned ballet, jazz, tap, hip-hop, acro, lyrical, contempary, and many others. I used to go there but then I moved and had to stop. But I still dance. My best friend, Brooke Hyland, used to be my best friend. Well we recorded her song a while ago when she was up here for a competition. It's called Summer Love Song. She wrote it.

Also I forgot to mention that I let the singers take credit for writing the songs. I don't want to be one of those populars or have to deal with the paparazzi.

Now I thought I'd let you know that I'm bullied. By the one and only Jack Brewer. The bad boy and player of the school. Every girl drools over him. I don't see why either. He's a jerk. He does karate so and he is a black belt. Third or fourth degree I think.

He's also my neighbor. Sadly. Now any girl at my school would be happy to live by him. But me? Heck no!

No one knows my secret about music and I hope it stays that way forever.

Jacks POV

I'm Jack. The sexy bad boy who can kick someone's ass in a heart beat. Blah blah blah I don't feel like explaining my whole life story but I'm better than most people. I'm rich and hot. I mean, have you seen me? Girls are always on me. I'm pretty much the celebrity of the school, more like town. But the only sad thing about me and my richness is my neighbor. She is annoying! She never talks! I mean to no one.

All she does is ignore people and write in her diary, or I think it's a diary. Her family is really nice though. Like her brother, who has cancer. I love Ronan.

The only thing about her is she's super hot she would be even sexier if she talked, and did karate, and was more like her family. Ever guy is drooling over. But she doesn't talk. And she doesn't have any friends.

Now I have a best friend named Jerry. He is the second most popular person at our school. He's also rich and lives on the other side of me. He's also a player. One thing is he sucks at karate. A green belt. Well I guess he could be worse.

We do karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and it has a lot of popularity because of us. But we have our own class, because we don't want to deal with people. But at least we got the dojo popular, or it would've gone bankrupt.

Whelp. There's my life right now I guess. Be thankful that I at least talk to you. Unlike someone we all know.

**That's it! Please review! This is my first story! I will post weekly and tell me what you think! Love you all! ~Mariah **


End file.
